Special Friends
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: Synopsis: Shikamaru and Naruto decide that love should never be put on hold, for anything or anybody.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

_Synopsis: Shikamaru and Naruto decide that love should never be put on hold, for anything or anybody._

_Note: I myself would not participate in such a relationship, but I have no problem with those that do. In fact, I love seeing, reading and hearing about them_

_**Special Friends**_

Standing in the long line in front of the only movie theater in all of Fire Country, stands Shikamaru and Naruto, trying to figure out what to see. As shinobis, they rarely get the chance to travel the distance necessary to enjoy a flick. Most of their traveling consists of missions and favors from the Hokage.

Taking a deep breath of freedom from constantly having to avoid death, both boys pick the oldest movie showing. The people behind them look at them as if they are ignorant of entertainment. Neither boy cares, since what is old to the civilians, is quite new to shinobis who rarely have such a luxury.

"My treat Naru-san," the shadow master throws the necessary yen on the counter. "I know rents due; I really think you should tell the Hokage about your troublesome landlord."

It is no secret to anybody, that Naruto gets the shit end of the stick everywhere he buys, except Ichiraku's, who has a soft spot for him. Yet, Naruto never complains about it, never gives the merchants what for. Sadly, he believes it is just his lot in life.

"Oh, don't worry about it Shika-sama," the blonde says respectively, since Shikamaru is one of the very few people who actually sees some worth in him. "I just have to stop spending so much on ramen."

The blonde laughs hard at this and Shikamaru can't help but join him. Naruto and ramen are like the moon and stars; one should never be without the other.

"Come on silly," the taller ninja says. "Get your junk, we only have a few minutes before the show starts."

Naruto hurriedly piles his desired goodies at the register. He tries not to be too greedy, but his pile still resembles a small hill.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Shikamaru teases, and enjoys the light blush starting to cover the tan face. "I don't mind if you want more Naruto," he says seriously. "I like seeing you enjoy yourself."

Naruto gazes at the pony tailed young man and gives a rare true smile. Most people would be shocked to know, that their friendship is a sweet and comforting one. Shikamaru has always had a way of making him feel it's ok to show just how tender hearted he really is.

"This is enough," the blonde grabs the brunette's hand. "We need to find seats, before we have to stand through the whole movie!"

Quickly making their way to the last hall on the right, they step into the dimly lit room. They look around dumbfounded at what they see.

"We can't be the only ones watching this?!" Naruto says, looking at every empty seat.

"I guess this is a really unpopular movie," Shikamaru shakes his head. "Man, I hope it doesn't suck, how troublesome."

They finally look at each other and shrug. What else can they do?

The seats they choose put them exactly in the middle of the showing hall. This is perfect, since Naruto hates being in the back and Shikamaru hates being in the front.

"I think even if it does suck, we should see it all. Since, there is no telling when we will be able to come again."

The shadow user looks at his friend, and nods his head in agreement. It would be best to just make the most out of the situation.

Once Naruto has set up his junk cubby in the seat next to him, the lights go out and the picture begins. As the opening travels across the screen, Shikamaru lets his hair down, literally.

"Are you going to let it grow any longer?" Naruto whispers.

"I've considered it," he replies, thinking of the person, who wants him to do so. "What about you, have ever thought about letting your hair go? It would get rid of those troublesome haircuts."

Naruto is quiet until the second scene of the movie. His blue eyes are staring unseeingly at the screen as his mind races at the question. He decides to answer truthfully, having faith in his and Shikamaru's friendship.

"Actually," he says, still staring ahead. "I want my hair to grow till I can wrap myself in it." He then looks fearfully at his friend.

Shikamaru's eyes had never left Naruto's face. He could picture the extremely long yellow strands covering and caressing his friend's lean body.

"I think it would look good on you Naru-ch-to," he catches himself, since he does not know how his friend may react to such an intimate endearment.

Naruto smiles happily, knowing that Shikamaru does not judge him badly for his desires. "How long would you grow yours?"

"Maybe halfway down my back," he really would only be doing it for his lover.

The blonde looks at his friend appreciatively, if not longingly. He knows the brunette is taken, in fact, he is the only one who does know. Which makes him feel quite special, yet fills him with sadness as well.

As the movie runs, both boys pay only so much attention to it. The attraction they both feel for each other has always been there, but neither one has ever felt brave enough to act on it.

When the hero, a samurai, confronts the obsessive villain, a monk, Shikamaru asks a question that has plagued him for two months now.

"Are you going to go after Sasuke?" The Nara does not look at his friend while asking the question. However, when Naruto has not answered, the brunette whispers loudly, "Naruto?" This time though, he looks at Naruto through the corner of his eye. His heart plummets at the hardened look of determination on his friends face.

"Yes," Naruto hisses quietly. Sasuke was, IS, his best friend, its duty to bring him back to safety, right? Plus…maybe people will like him more and…maybe he won't be so alone anymore.

Shikamaru feels crestfallen, he knows his blue-eyed friend sees the other boy as his best friend, but really does not understand why. Naruto and himself talk a lot more, are more caring towards each other and he tries his best to show Naruto that he sees the boy as something wonderful.

His face scrunches tighter. Naruto and Sasuke are more like friendly rivals to him. Hell, Kakashi and Gai are more like best friends, and they are the biggest rivals ever! Naruto is his VERY SPECIAL FRIEND and he hates the idea of his special friend wasting his time.

Shikamaru does not voice any of this, he does not want to upset the blonde or have his friend turn from him. So, he asks another question that has been grieving him as well.

"Your still going with Jiraya first though, right?"

Naruto turns, and sees his friend's usual frown is deeper than usual. He wonders what has upset him. Was it something he said? The last thing Naruto wants is to lose another friend. Especially one so special to him as Shikamaru.

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto stares at the brunette with growing apprehension. When Shikamaru does not answer, the blond shinobi wants to jump out of his own skin with terror.

So engrossed in his own pain of the soon to be loss of the boy he loves, Shikamaru does not notice his friends grief. Not until he hears a sniff and the boy say, "I wish someone would kiss me like that."

He turns suddenly to the screen and sees the samurai kiss the young woman he saved, so gently, that even his own heart cries out for such a kiss. Or more so to give such a kiss to a certain boy.

"That kiss is amazing," Shikamaru's eyes are still staring at the screen. "The actors must be a couple off-screen to produce such a loving kiss." He can't believe anyone can act that well, there is just too much emotion behind that action.

"Yeah to love and be loved," Naruto continues to gaze at the now smiling couple. "Some people are just that lucky I guess."

The blonde refuses to believe he will ever experience such heaven. He feels astounded by the care he has experienced in his life so far. To want anymore to him, would not only be asking for too much, but would make him seem ungrateful for what he has been blessed to experience. Even though, it does not mean, he will not give anything to feel that type of kiss just once in his living days.

Shikamaru's breath catches painfully as he now looks at his friend. The sorrow and despair dominating the blonde's face is excruciating to see. The shadow master stares harder, should he tell the boy his feelings?

He knows other people will think him horrid, already involved and wanting to take another lover. The views of others mean nothing to him, only how Naruto will think of his proposition matters.

His lover's face shows itself in a cloud of smoke in his mind, yet he blows it out. This has nothing to do with them. They have done no wrong. Yet guilt marches forward, he allows it for a second before escorting it out. He is slightly shocked at how easily it goes; maybe even it understands his love for Naruto is pure.

"Let me kiss you like that Naru-chan," He gently grabs the blondes' chin and maneuvers it until they are looking into each other's eyes. "Even if it's just one time, I want you and me to experience such a thing."

Naruto looks deeply into soft brown eyes, staring at him with what can only be loving intentions. If it was anybody else, he definitely would be skeptical, but Shikamaru has always looked at him gently.

"I want to, but…what about…" He can't finish the sentence, he feels if he says his friends' lover's name, the opportunity to finally show his love for the ninja will disappear.

"Don't worry about that, this is between us," Shikamaru pulls his friend closer. "I have desired you for a long time now, and even though I ask for only a kiss, I would really love so much more with you."

He gently kisses each one of Naruto's cheeks with reverence. Sighing softly, he threads through Naruto's silky strands adoringly.

"You bring out the gentleman in me and the hopeless romantic," he smiles fully at his young love. "Give us a chance Naruto; you will not ever regret it, I swear."

Naruto's eyes close as the sweet light touches on his face continue. He wants this feeling of being held as a fragile teacup. He wants those kisses to continue to heal his aching soul.

For someone who can count on one hand how many hugs he has received in his life, this embrace Shikamaru is giving him, makes up for all he has never experienced. To someone who is a usually abused or treated harshly, the brunette treating him like he is a priceless relic, is not something he is sure he can deny himself.

"Kiss me Shika," he says desperately, not even noticing the new pet name he has given the other boy. "Show me more of what I have to look forward to."

Shikamaru's heart jumps in his chest. He feels his eyes water, 'Naruto wants this too', is the thought that is becoming a mantra in his head.

"You've just made me thankful I was born," he laughs suddenly. "Kami, that was corny!"

Naruto rests his head on the brunettes' chin and giggles lightly. "True, but I can't say I would not love to hear more of your corny lines."

Shikamaru gently glides his hands across the blond boy's cheeks. Tipping the excited, but nervous face upward, he grazes his lips across softly made ones.

Naruto moans softly, his soul radiating contentment for the first time. He allows his mouth to drop open, just like the movie; he wants to feel his new love's tongue.

Shikamaru does not hesitate to stick his wet muscle in the waiting mouth, but he prods the damp opening caringly, savoring the different flavors of the leftover tastes of Naruto's junk eating binge.

The blonde's sensors explode into a million different colors, when the tip of his lover's tongue eases effortlessly along the sides of his mouth. Naruto's pleasure from such an intimate action has his eyesight blurred, but he cares not. He would rather be blind for eternity, than give up this kiss.

Shikamaru encourages his blond boy to participate more; he wants Naruto to show his true desire as well. The blonde seems…stunned though, so he decides to jumpstart him, by sucking the small pink tongue into his own mouth. Putting his own desires on notice, the brunette tries his best not chew the muscle up and swallow it. Naruto's tongue, he swears is the sweetest thing he has ever tasted.

Loud moans escape both boys, as Naruto climbs into the Nara's lap and wraps his arms snugly around the thin neck. He presses himself intensely into Shikamaru's gallant embrace.

"Tell me, we will be Naru-chan," he says with so much hope, that his voice wavers. "I need you."

Naruto's head lies languidly on the brunette's shoulder. The ease and comfort he feels, makes his whole body limp with belonging.

"I don't want to break your relationship, Shika," he voices his heartbreaking fear. "But I don't…I don't want to let this go either."

He moves his lips up and down the right soft cheek of the other ninja, before licking the plush lips sensuously. Sighing and smiling sadly, but affectionately, he rubs his nose against the arrogant straight one of Shikamaru's.

"You won't do that Naru-chan," the Nara rasps out, since his blond boy has taken that opportunity to nuzzle and lick the columns of his neck evocatively. "I love you both for very different reasons. There can never be any competition between you two. Since each one of you completes me in totally different ways."

Naruto sits up straighter and presses his whole face to the other boys'. When all of their features align, he speaks. "Then…I'm yours Shika, I trust your words."

Shikamaru insistently pushes his lips to Naruto's once more. His life has never felt so full. He licks the little sweet muscle sticking out and sucks into his mouth again. That appendage can permanently be there for all he cares. It's presence within him, will now be a reminder of what is now his.

Naruto slips and slides his sensitive tongue all over the Nara's mouth, whimpering lightly, every time it grazes his love's tongue. He is enthralled by this new development. He is totally committed to Shikamaru, but his new lover has shown, that he is very devoted to him.


End file.
